One issue with mitigating bomber and perpetrator threats is reducing the risks of injury to bystanders as well reducing risks to a perceived perpetrator. Conventional bomber mitigation techniques use lethal force, however this increases the risk of injury to innocent bystanders as well as the perpetrator.
Thus, there are general needs for non-lethal threat-mitigation systems and methods for mitigating bomber and perpetrator threats.